Alice Pierce
Alice was a young girl, who keeps Chucky as her toy once she finds him at Nica's house. She is cared for by her live-in nanny, Jill. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) She arrives with her family to comfort her aunt Nica, who decides to give the Chucky doll to Alice. She takes a liking to Chucky immediately, and keeps him by her side at all times. He reveals himself to her as the adults remain oblivious. Later in the night, Alice cannot find Chucky and the family splits up to look for the doll. Nica finds him and proceeds up the elevator to Barb and Alice. She asks her aunt to read her a bed time story; however, her mother dismisses the question and takes her to bed. After they pray, Alice mentions that Chucky told her there is no god, and that they are all going to die. Barb does not believe that the doll speaks, and tucks her into bed. Alice is scared of the thunderstorm outside and wants to sleep with her mother, but Barb reassures her that Jill will be coming soon. After Barb leaves, she hides under the covers, telling Chucky that she is scared. This causes him to spring to life with laughter, telling her "you fucking should be''".'' To keep her out of the way, Chucky tells her that they are going to play Hide-And-Seek. She hides herself in the closet, allowing Chucky to shut and lock the door. He murders all but Nica, who is blamed as the killer. Alice is taken to live with her grandmother, without the doll. Regardless, Chucky manages to find her again, after she comes home from school. When she asks where her grandmother is, Chucky comments that she is "in the cellar", as he attempted to suffocate her with a plastic bag. Alice professes that she believes Nica killed her parents, but Chucky promises that he is her friend to the end, and that it is time for a new game, "Hide the Soul". He begins the chant. Though you see her grandmother apparently awake. It is most likely Chucky succeeded. ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) Alice is seen in flashbacks from Curse during the opening sequence, she is then seen again in a newspaper article and in Nica's portrait. Tiffany mentions to Nica and Dr Foley that she was her "Guardian" before her death sometime after the events of Curse, Tiffany mentions that she was on therapy and also used a Good Guy doll as a tool (It's unknown if all that was true or not). After Dr Foley tries to hypnotize Nica, she starts to hallucinate in one of those she sees an grown up Alice. When Nica (Chucky) encounters Tiffany, she says she misses having Alice around but Chucky does not after an awkward moment they both start laughing. Fate Sometime after Curse of Chucky, Chucky managed to learn a voodoo spell online that allowed him to put his soul into multiple hosts, one of them being Alice. However, Alice is killed when one of Chucky's victims(though whom, its not really told) is able to fight back against her. Trivia *Alice's actress Summer Howell was scared of the scarred Chucky doll, so the scenes of the two together were superimposed. *With Alice now dead and her aunt now possessed by Chucky, this ends Nica's family. *She is the first girl that Chucky uses and lets know of his secret, as throughout the series Chucky only has picked boys (i.e Andy and Ronald). *Because of Chucky's soul possession, Alice's death still is his fault and makes her one of his youngest victims. Gallery Alice-holding-chucky.jpg|Alice with Chucky in Curse of Chucky. Curse-of-Chucky-Official-Trailer.jpg|Alice with Chucky in Curse of Chucky. CurseofChucky-Still1.jpg|Alice with Chucky in Curse of Chucky. la4o.png|Alice in Curse of Chucky. curse-of-chucky-pelicula.jpg|Alice with Chucky in Curse of Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Victims